Card games utilizing playing cards bearing numerical indicia are well known. Many such card games utilize the standard deck of fifty-two cards. Non-standard cards for playing mathematical card games have also been developed. Examples of such cards and associated games are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,707, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,702 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,021. Prior art games also include board-type card games for simulating popular card games, and a simulator for blackjack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,071.
Despite the large number of card games that have been developed and played in the past, none known to the applicant has been similar to the game described herein embodying the present invention.